


Insecurity/不安全感

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy!Dante, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 这是一个关于耍酒疯的故事，是爽文，因为剧情向太伤身体了所以我写了这个。预警照例写在前头，Cuntboy设定（如果非要一个合理的解释的话，天使是雌雄同体，但丁天使的部分多一些，所以他是双性人），狗血，现在退出还来得及。





	Insecurity/不安全感

         但丁通常不会给他找麻烦，这样说的原因是凡事都有例外，在维吉尔打了几个电话都提示关机状态的时候他就该预料到这一点。而实际上，当保安簇拥着从电梯里跑出来的时候，他还以为是来公司里闹事的客户，等到看见但丁那张气势汹汹的脸，维吉尔顿时觉得自己的头有二十倍大。

         “再跟着我，我就把你们通通锤进墙里，听懂了吗？”但丁摇摇晃晃地停下来，转过身去做出一个威胁的手势。维吉尔看到他背上的纹身亮了起来，便急忙快步上前，抓住他的手腕藏到了身后去，这才及时制止了但丁想要召出拳套的行为。

         维吉尔微笑着点头示意：“交给我就行了。”紧接着在转向但丁时却瞬间变了脸，“我送你回家。”

         他隔着十米也能闻见但丁身上的酒味，因此他知道但丁此时意识不清醒，于是没有与他计较的打算。只是事后他必须和但丁谈清楚这件事，维吉尔向来把事业和家庭分得很清，但丁这一做法无疑是正戳在了他的怒点上。本来他已经进入了吵架后的冷静期，打电话也是为了想要和但丁一起吃个晚饭，再好好地与对方谈和，没有料想到但丁又把他的计划搞砸了，他兴许还要加个班，在公司里头疼一晚才行。

         但丁用力地挣开他的手，由于惯性而后退了一小步，然后立即就又凑上前去，微微仰着头，一定要做出和维吉尔对峙的姿态，“不。”他字正腔圆地说道，把酒气都喷在维吉尔的脸上。

         “那你想做什么？你不接我电话，还要打我的保安，你是打算拆掉公司，让我今天就宣布破产吗？”即使这个时候，维吉尔也仍然控制着自己的情绪，但丁却不领情，一直在与他对抗，只怕维吉尔继续拉扯他，但丁就要一屁股坐在地上被他拖着走了。

         “好吧，”维吉尔有些不耐烦了，“你想要什么，但丁？”

         “想告诉你一件事，”难以想象他究竟喝了多少酒——但丁口齿不清地说道，他还有些头晕，若不是维吉尔支撑着他，他就要栽倒在地面上了，“我去了酒吧。”

         “我看得出来。”维吉尔冷冷地说道。

         “然后操了几个女孩。”他得意洋洋地继续说道，维吉尔被气笑了：“你连阴茎都没有，你用的什么？”

         但丁立即皱起了眉头，他开始暴躁地大声叫嚷：“好吧——好吧！那就几个男人，这重要吗？去你妈的，维吉尔，操你……”他的一条胳膊绕在维吉尔的脖子上，一边被带向办公室一边不停地嘀嘀咕咕，尽是一些前言不搭后语和很多骂人的话。维吉尔突然间意识到，但丁这样说的目的不过是为了让他吃醋，以此来提高自己的存在感，面对这种幼稚的行为，维吉尔一时失语，又觉得这样的但丁还怪可爱的，转眼间怒气便消散了大半。

         他把这个醉得不省人事的家伙放在沙发里，“别吐在我身上。”维吉尔警告他道，后者露出一个迷茫的表情，但丁两只手抓着他的衣服，有些不知所措地沉默了一会，像是在整理语言。

         “我们……我们说到哪了？”但丁自言自语起来。

         “你操了几个男人。”维吉尔无奈地提示他道，但丁顿悟地嘟哝了一句：“没错。”然后莫名其妙地发起火来：“我他妈甚至不需要你。”

         “那你在生什么气？”维吉尔哭笑不得地说道，他觉得自己就是在浪费时间，但丁看起来完全不能够清醒地思考，更不要指望他说出什么符合逻辑的话来。只不过这副模样维吉还是第一次见，他很好奇但丁会在喝醉的时候暴露出怎样的本性，现在看来，但丁终于暴露出了他敏感脆弱的内心，嫉妒和不安全感占据他的头脑，假如此时让他看到，他会和每一个找维吉尔聊天的女性员工打一架，这可和他平时那副满不在乎的态度全然不同。

         就像刚才维吉尔不知哪一句话触动了他，但丁竟瞪大了眼睛，换做可怜兮兮的神情，那模样实在不像是装出来的，反常到让维吉尔怀疑是否有人在他弟弟的酒里放了些奇怪的药片。

         “因为你不操我。”但丁泄气似的推了他一把，后背重重地落在沙发里，那语气像是遭受了什么打击似的。

         “我一个星期之前才——” 维吉尔欲言又止地叹了口气，“在那之后没有，是因为我们吵架了，记得吗？”

         “重点就在这儿！”但丁大声强调，维吉尔不得不哄着他：“我们现在没法谈这个，等你清醒了之后再说，好吗？”他固执地要去拉扯维吉尔的腰带，维吉尔急忙后退了一步，但丁不肯松开手，于是踉跄着跪倒在地面上，这倒是为他行了个方便，因为他看起来就像是要一口咬掉他哥的老二。维吉尔与他争执不下，但丁解他的腰带简直是轻车熟路，于是他悬着颗心，生怕此时有谁来敲敲门，穿好裤子是件简单事，只是担心但丁又会大闹一场，办公室里藏了个小酒鬼可不是什么体面的事。

         然而但丁跪在他面前，这个让人头疼的家伙甚至不能好好穿衣服，长外套的衣领向着一侧滑下去，露出他筋骨分明的脖子和肩膀来。他将维吉尔的阴茎含在嘴里，由于生理性泪水而眼眶泛红，张开喉咙努力吞咽的样子分明是在讨好。这让维吉尔难以拒绝，不仅仅是因为龟头上逼仄的刺激，还因为但丁这副单纯的模样实在少见，满心都是对他和性爱的渴求，放在平时，但丁绝不会主动做出这样弱势的行为，他要保证自己应付自如，还常常让自己显得经验丰富，而维吉尔每一次都会让他以一种很难堪的场面收尾。于是维吉尔心想：算了吧，连他的自控力也会迅速倒戈，但丁此时把一只手伸进了裤子里，一边为他口交一边自慰，不停地从鼻子里发出难耐的哼声，他是在闭紧的嘴里咬住了牙齿才没有发出喘气声来。

         “好了，站起来。”维吉尔托住了但丁的下巴，手上用上了些力气才把阴茎从他的嘴里抽出来。

         但丁迟钝地挣扎了一下，双腿似乎难以站立，便就地躺下了，脱了一半的裤子还卡在胯骨上。维吉尔将它扒掉，让但丁能够双腿大张着躺在地面上，衣冠不整地露出他的肩膀和肚皮来，阴蒂被揉得又红又肿，穴里向外淌着淫水，在滚烫的性器贴上来时敷衍地收缩一下，看起来没有丝毫抵抗的意思，连自我保护的本能也被酒精麻痹了，只怕维吉尔此时再多插些什么东西但丁也会照单全收。

         而事实上，但丁还没有意识到发生了些什么，躺姿让他的大脑误以为进入了休息状态，于是上一秒还由于性刺激而精神抖擞，下一秒就昏昏欲睡，直到维吉尔毫无预兆地进入了他，他才猛地弹动一下，由于被打扰了睡眠而发出恼火的咕哝声。

         想要做爱的是他，想要睡觉的也是他，维吉尔拿他任性的弟弟没有办法，也正是因为如此他们才会吵起架来。

         于是维吉尔狠狠地捏住了但丁肿胀的阴蒂，阴茎几乎要捅进子宫里——但丁讨厌他插得这么深，因为撞击宫颈口并不舒服，只会让他下腹胀痛，可维吉尔偏要在这时候报复他。但丁瞬间就清醒了过来，睁大眼睛惊吓地瞪着身上的男人，在一连串凶狠的冲撞中甚至说不出脏话，疼痛和摩擦G点的快感让他身体不住地颤栗。

         他终于反应过来了，他的打桩机哥哥想让他死在这儿。但丁完全控制不住自己的情绪，在维吉尔的欺负下毫不做作地哭起来，“维吉……”他用气声叫着维吉尔的昵称，比起平时倒是很会撒娇。

         阴部没有毛发的阻挡，能够和维吉尔的耻骨亲密地贴在一起，这是但丁唯一喜欢的一点，让他尚且能够接受维吉尔把他该死的刑具捅进他的子宫里，他会因为被捅穿了肚子而死掉。实际上他的下身淫水泛滥，由于对占有的渴望而出奇地兴奋，甚至用手扒开下身，最大限度地暴露出粉嫩的阴道口，仿佛这样就能够吞入得更多一些。

         他放荡地大声呻吟，像是想要整栋办公楼的人都知道他在和总裁做爱。维吉尔自然不允许，他捂住了但丁的嘴，压低了声音威胁他：“闭上嘴，否则我就停下来。”

         但丁在他的手掌下发出模糊的叫声，紧接着委屈地呜咽起来，当真收敛许多，两只手抓住了他的衣袖，阴道也收缩着夹紧，生怕这个人出尔反尔，他知道维吉尔做得出来。但维吉尔没有，他松开了手去亲吻但丁的嘴唇，他们像是两个磁极一样相互吸引，一亲在一起就难舍难分。

         “啊啊……啊……”嘴巴一得到解放，但丁就忍不住细声尖叫，缺氧般急促地呼吸起来。阴蒂只是在维吉尔的耻骨上偶尔蹭过，但他此时敏感得承受不住任何刺激，他不由自主地夹起腿，髋骨紧绷着挺起来，由于过度用力而颤抖不停。阴道内壁剧烈地痉挛，清澈的潮吹液冲出尿道口，失禁般在维吉尔丝毫没有懈怠的抽送中一股股地喷涌出来。

         过量的性快感让但丁近乎晕厥，好半天也无法从高潮中缓过神来，他听见维吉尔发出克制的呻吟，精液随后浇在他的子宫口上，将他的小穴填得更满。

         阴茎拔出来时精液也淌出来，但丁仍旧不时地颤抖，发出些微弱的轻叫。他下意识地抱住维吉尔的手臂，几乎要四肢并用，像只树袋熊一样黏上去，维吉尔便没有起身，安静地享受但丁的依赖，过了好一会以后才将他从地上抱到了沙发里去，后者困惑地睁开眼，突然将手臂收紧了一些，维吉尔只好温柔地哄他：“我爱你，好吗？安心一点。”

         但丁像是终于得到了满足，迅速地在酒精的催眠中昏睡过去。

         维吉尔全然没有料想到他们两个和好的方式居然是这样，虽然很疯狂，但至少他终于触碰到了但丁脆弱的心底，原来这个桀骜不驯的家伙也是需要哄着的。这不怪他迟钝，是但丁装得太像了。


End file.
